LOST/Références
right|250px Cette page recense toutes les références faites à la série LOST dans Once Upon a Time. Beaucoup d'éléments, comme les comédiens, la structure des épisodes sont communs à LOST et Once Upon a Time. Cette page recense les petites allusions et autres références discrètes montrées dans la série dans chaque épisode. Les éléments qui reviennent le plus fréquemment sont sûrement les chiffres maudits (4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42), ou des marques inventées par LOST (le whisky MacCutcheon, M. Cotcot, Geronimo Jackson, Apollo), ou même des titres d'épisodes qui se font écho. Chiffres maudits 4 * Le numéro de la carte postale de Storybrooke est le 04815. * Henry descend de l'autobus au quai 4 de la gare de Boston. (Il Était Une Fois) * Le numéro de chambre d'Emma à l'Auberge Granny est le 4. (Le Sort Noir) * Une boîte dans la salle des archives vient de l'allée 8, section 4. * L'adresse qu'Emma imprime à la mairie comporte le numéro 4. * Emma stoppe la voiture de police devant un panneau indiquant les nombres 4 et 23. * Le réveil dans l'appartement d'Emma à New York s'arrête à 08:15:04. * À l'hôpital, un panneau « Suite 4 » est visible sur un mur. (Nous ne Sommes Plus au Kansas…) * Jerry Peters, Freida Norland et Lara Lewis sont interviewés le 20 avril, soit le 4ème mois de l'année, à 4 h 23 de l'après midi. (Three Who Stayed) * Zelena est née un 15 avril, le quatrième mois de l'année. (Jamais sans ma Fille) * Archie parle du rendez-vous de 4 h de Timide, référence au nombre maudit. (L'Inconnu) 1x02 Emma Swan chambre Granny pomme Regina cadeau.png| 1x11 panneau forêt de Storybrooke 23 4 route.png| 3x11 réveil-matin 8h15 Henry Mills appartement Emma Boston.png| 3x20 Suite 4 Crochet Killian Jones Emma Swan.png|(Nous ne Sommes Plus au Kansas…) 8 * Le numéro de la carte postale de Storybrooke est le 04815. * La tour de l'horloge de Storybrooke est souvent vue indiquant 8 h 15, Oceanic 815 étant le numéro du vol dans lequel les personnages de LOST se sont écrasés sur l'Île. ** Les aiguilles indiquent parfois 8 h 16. * Lorsque Regina et Archie regardent l'horloge se remettre en marche, il est 8 h 23. * David donne rendez-vous à Mary Margaret au pont à péage à 8 heures du soir. * Une boite dans la salle des archives vient de l'allée 8, section 4. * Les nombres 8 et 23 sont visibles dans le service psychiatrique. * L'étranger révèle que son nom est August. L'étymologie de ce nom anglais vient du 8ème mois de l'année, août. * Sidney révèle qu'un appel téléphonique d'exactement 8 minutes a eu lieu entre Kathryn et David. * Sur la liste d'emplois potentiels pour Ruby, il y a un poste temporaire en tant que spécialiste de gestion des stocks pour 8 mois. * Au marché, Jefferson dit n'avoir que 8 sous pour payer un lapin en peluche. * La carte postale que reçoit Neal montre la tour de l'horloge, indiquant 8 h 15. (Le Retour de la Magie) * Le numéro de box du cheval de Henry est le 8. * La chambre de Neal et Tamara à l'Auberge Granny est la 8. * Lorsque Baelfire et l'Ombre volent devant le Big Ben, l'horloge indique 8 h 15. * Henry est né un 15 août, à 8 h 15. * Le réveil dans l'appartement d'Emma à New York s'arrête à 08:15:04. * Walsh a donné rendez-vous à Emma à 8 heures du soir. * Lorsque Henry lit le journal, une des annonces montre le nombre 16, tandis qu'une autre présente le numéro 8. * Regina entre le code "815" pour entrer dans l'asile psychiatrique. * Mary Margaret déclare n'avoir eu que huit heures de sommeil la semaine passée. * Lorsque Robin lance des fléchettes sur une cible chez Granny, il manque de peu les nombres "8" et "15". * Anna se montre rassurée de ne plus entendre 8 gros pieds la suivre. (L'Étoile Filante) * Au poste de police, l'horloge indique 8 h 15. * Le numéro 8 apparaît sur une porte de l'hôpital psychiatrique. * Henry trouve la clé de chambre n°8. * David et Blanche-Neige se rendent au Café des Enfers à 8 h 25. * Lorsque l'horloge des Enfers s'arrête, elle indique successivement 8 h 15, puis 8 h 16. (L'Oiseau de Feu) ** La même référence s'observe dans . * Adulte, Henry habite l'appartement 815. (La Bataille Finale - 2ème Partie) 1x11 boîte section 8 allée 4.png| 1x14 liste relevés téléphoniques Kathryn Nolan David appel 8 minutes.png| 2x05 Henry Mills boxe cheval.png| 2x21 Big Ben 20h15 Baelfire Ombre de Peter Pan.png| 4x07 cible Café Mère-Grand 8 15 fléchettes.png| 5x12 clé auberge dinner sorcière cannibale Henry Mills Emma Swan clef 8 chambre Emma Swan Neal Cassidy.png| 15 * Le numéro de la carte postale de Storybrooke est le 04815. * La tour de l'horloge de Storybrooke est souvent vue indiquant 8 h 15, Oceanic 815 étant le numéro du vol dans lequel les personnages de LOST se sont écrasés sur l'Île. * Lors du rendez-vous entre le Dr Whale et Mary Margaret, l'institutrice affirme avoir 15 enfants dans sa classe. * La carte postale que reçoit Neal montre la tour de l'horloge, indiquant 8 h 15. (Le Retour de la Magie) * Un panneau comportant le nombre 15 est visible au Garage Marine. ** Il y est également visible dans le garage infernal. * Lorsque Baelfire et l'Ombre volent devant le Big Ben, l'horloge indique 8 h 15. * Henry est né un 15 août, à 8 h 15. * Le réveil dans l'appartement d'Emma à New York s'arrête à 08:15:04. * Regina entre le code "815" pour entrer dans l'asile psychiatrique. * Le père de David s'était donné pour objectif de s'abstenir de boire de l'alcool pendant 15 jours. Néanmoins, il échoua au 14ème. * Lorsque Robin lance des fléchettes sur une cible chez Granny, il manque de peu les nombres "8" et "15". * Au poste de police, l'horloge indique 8 h 15. * Ingrid ordonne aux enfants d'éteindre la lumière dans 15 minutes. * Ingrid pense qu'il existe 15 signes du subconscient révélant qu'un enfant compte fuguer. * La mort de l'Auteur Walt Disney date du 15 décembre 1966, comme indiqué sur les enveloppes de Star Publishing, que l'Apprenti Sorcier envoie à Isaac Heller. (Opération Mangouste) * Zelena est née un 15 avril. (Jamais sans ma Fille) * Hadès mentionne que le portail pour Storybrooke restera ouvert pendant 15 minutes. (L'Oiseau de Feu) * Lorsque l'horloge des Enfers s'arrête, elle indique successivement 8 h 15, puis 8 h 16. (L'Oiseau de Feu) ** La même référence s'observe dans . * L'employé du péage de New York demande 15$ à M. Gold. (Dr Jekyll et Mr Hyde) * La Méchante Reine demande à Mary Margaret si elle se rappelle son quinzième anniversaire. (Sans Pitié) * Adulte, Henry habite l'appartement 815. (La Bataille Finale - 2ème Partie) 1x22 Garage Marine panneau 15 Mary Margaret Blanchard.png| 3x01 8h15 naissance Henry Mills prison.png| 4x10 bureau de poste Elsa Anna Emma Swan Neal Nolan 8h15.png| 5x12 Enfers Storybrooke tour de l'horloge.png| 16 * L'horloge de Storybrooke avance parfois sur 8 h 16. * Le numéro du manoir de Jefferson est 316, une référence au Vol Adjira 316, deuxième vol atterrissant sur l'Île. * Jouant à un jeu vidéo, Henry dit être arrivé au niveau 23. Il mentionne également le niveau 16. * Lorsque Henry lit le journal, une des annonces montre le nombre 16, tandis qu'une autre présente le numéro 8. * Jerry Peters, Lara Lewis, et Freida Norland sont interviewés à 16h23. (Three Who Stayed) * Lorsque l'horloge des Enfers s'arrête, elle indique successivement 8 h 15, puis 8 h 16. (L'Oiseau de Feu) ** La même référence s'observe dans . 1x17 316 numéro manoir de Jefferson.png| 3x20 Journal annonces 16.png| 5x13 tour de l'horloge effondrée des Enfers 8 heures 16 aiguilles indication passage âmes.png| 23 * Lorsque Regina et Archie regardent la tour de l'horloge de Storybrooke se remettre en marche, il est 8 h 23. * La plaque d'immatriculation de la moto d'August comporte le numéro 23. * La réunion secrète de Regina dans les bois a lieu près de la route d'accès 23. * Emma stoppe la voiture de police devant un panneau indiquant les nombres 4 et 23. * Les nombres 8 et 23 sont visibles dans le service psychiatrique. * Selon son avis de recherche, Neal est né le 23 mars 1977. 1977 a été une année importante pour le projet Dharma. * Le nombre 23 est visible dans le bar où Emma et Neal se retrouvent. (Manhattan) * L'arrivée des habitants du Royaume enchanté dans le monde sans magie a lieu le 23 octobre 1983. (Bienvenue à Storybrooke) * Le numéro 23 est visible au-dessus du lit d'accouchement d'Emma (Le Nouveau Pays Imaginaire) * Jouant à un jeu vidéo, Henry dit être arrivé au niveau 23. Il mentionne également le niveau 16. (Un Pirate Dans la Ville) * La page arrachée du livre de contes porte le numéro XXIII (23). (La Sœur Parfaite) * Jerry Peters, Lara Lewis, et Freida Norland sont interviewés à 16h23. (Three Who Stayed) ** Lara Lewis est âgée de 23 ans. (Three Who Stayed) 1x02 Tour de l'horloge 8h23.png|(Le Sort Noir) 1x09 August Booth étranger moto plaque immatriculation 23.png|(Hansel et Gretel) 2x17 23 octobre 1983 Daily Mirror.png|(Bienvenue à Storybrooke) 3x11 Emma Swan 23 accouchement Henry Mills garder.png|(Garder Espoir) 4x08 numéro page 23 espoir fin heureuse Regina Mills Robin des Bois de Locksley.png|(La Sœur Parfaite) 42 * Sœur Astrid révèle à Leroy que les religieuses du couvent de Storybrooke ont seulement vendu 42 bougies l'année précédente. (Nova et Rêveur) * Kathryn Nolan séjourne dans la chambre R2-42 à l'hôpital. (Le Bon Fils) * Emma, M. Gold et Henry prennent un vol Ajira Airlines à destination de New York. C'est le nom du deuxième avion à se crasher dans LOST. De plus, en version originale, la durée de vol annoncée est de 42 minutes. (Le Petit Géant) * L'adresse de la maison de Johanna est 42 Langdon Street. (Un Poison Nommé Cora) 1x19 Emma Swan porte R2-42 Kathryn Nolan hôpital de Storybrooke.png|(Le Bon Fils) 2x15 lettre Johanna (Storybrooke) anniversaire Blanche-Neige appartement de Mary Margaret Blanchard loft.png|(Un Poison Nommé Cora) 108 * La maison Mills est située au 108 Rue Mifflin. Le 108 est la somme des chiffres maudits. (Il Était une Fois) * La Méchante Reine possède 108 boites où sont stockés les cœurs de ses victimes. (Le Cœur du Chasseur) * Le numéro du secteur de l'hôpital psychiatrique est le 108. (Le Véritable Amour ; Elsa et Anna d'Arendelle) 1x01 porte entrée maison Mills 108 référence bouton minutes LOST.png|(Il Était une Fois) 1x07 Méchante Reine Regina armoire à cœurs enchantés.png|(Le Cœur du Chasseur) 4x01 Regina Mills entre hôpital psychiatrique 108.png|(Elsa et Anna d'Arendelle) Marques fictives Whisky MacCutcheon * Emma et Mary Margaret boivent du whisky écossais MacCutcheon. (Le Berger) * Une bouteille de MacCutcheon est à nouveau visible dans l'appartement de Mary Margaret. (Le Ténébreux) * Au Rabbit Hole, une bouteille de whisky MacCutcheon est visible. (La Belle et la Bête) * À la mairie, Mary Margaret met le feu en versant des bouteilles de whisky MacCutcheon. (Le Retour de la Magie) * Une bouteille de MacCutcheon est visible sur la table de l'arrière-boutique de M. Gold. (Deuxième Étoile à Droite… ; La Boîte de Pandore) * M. Gold et Lacey partagent un verre de MacCutcheon. (… Et tout Droit jusqu'au Matin) * Granny verse un verre MacCutcheon à Regina. (Verte de Jalousie) * Lorsque Will dort dans la bibliothèque, une bouteille de whisky MacCutcheon est à ses côtés. (L'Apprenti Sorcier) * David se sert un verre de MacCutcheon lorsqu'il n'arrive pas à s'endormir. (Secret Maléfique) * Mordred sert du whisky MacCutcheon à Cruella. (Tales from the Undeworld : A Knight with Cruella) 1x06 Whisky MacCutcheon Mary Margaret Emma.png|(Le Berger) 2x01 Mary Margaret Blanchard MacCutcheon feu mairie de Storybrooke.png|(Le Retour de la Magie) 2x22 tasse ébréchée MacCutcheon Whisky potion.png|(… Et tout Droit jusqu'au Matin) 3x07 Belle French Ariel bouteille Whisky MacCutcheon.png|(La Boîte de Pandore) 3x16 Granny café bouteille Whisky MacCutcheon.png|(Verte de Jalousie) 4x13 Whisky MacCutcheon loft Blanchard David Nolan.png|(Secret Maléfique) ''M. Cotcot'' * Le fast-food au drive duquel s'arrêtent M. Gold, Ursula et Cruella d'Enfer est un restaurant M. Cotcot. (L'Alliance) ** La voix entendue est celle de Daniel Dae Kim, l'acteur interprétant Jin-Soo Kwon. (L'Alliance) * Emma et sa famille d'accueil mangent un bucket de chez M. Cotcot. (Lily) * Après sa disparition, Lily se fait appeler Starla, en référence à l'amie de Hurley travaillant chez M. Cotcot. (Lily) 4x12 Cruella d'Enfer voiture DEV IL M. Cotcot.png|(L'Alliance) 4x19 Lily Emma jeune Mr. Cluck.png|(Lily) ''Apollo'' * Henry possède des barres chocolatées Apollo dans son sac. (La Petite Voix de la Conscience) * Ava et Nicholas Zimmer cachent des barres Apollo dans le sac à dos de Henry. (Hansel et Gretel) * Les barres de chocolat Apollo sont visibles à la Dark Star Pharmacy. (Le Vol de la Colombe) * Dans le sac à dos de Henry se trouvent une barre chocolatée Apollo et un album des Geronimo Jackson. (Le Véritable Amour) * Le magasin que volent Emma et Neal proposent des barres de chocolat Apollo. (Tallahassee) * Regina offre une barre chocolatée Apollo à Devin. (La Naissance d'un Pirate) * Emma achète une barre Apollo à Henry. (Un Pirate Dans la Ville) * La petite Emma vole une barre de chocolat Apollo au cinéma. (La Ténébreuse) * Merlin observe des barres chocolatées Apollo au Café Granny. (La Quête de Merida) 1x09 vol barres chocolatées Apollo.png|(Hansel et Gretel) 2x06 Chocolat Apollo.png|(Tallahassee) 5x06 barres Apollo Café Mère Grand.png|(La Quête de Merida) ''Geronimo Jackson'' * Il y a un autocollant du groupe Geronimo Jackson sur la voiture d'Emma. (Il Était une Fois) * Simplet porte un t-shirt des Geronimo Jackson. (La Pomme Empoisonnée ; Prisonniers ; La Reine de Cœur ; Le Chant du Criquet ; Le Petit Géant ; La Boîte de Pandore ; Le Nouveau Pays Imaginaire ; On n'est Jamais Aussi Bien que Chez Soi ; La Reine de Cœur ; Excalibur) * Dans le sac à dos de Henry se trouvent une barre chocolatée Apollo et un album des Geronimo Jackson. (Le Véritable Amour) * Le logo Geronimo Jackson apparaît sur le dos de l'iPod de Neal. (Le Retour de la Magie) * Le logo Geronimo Jackson apparaît sur le bonnet de Lily. (Lily) 4x19 bonnet Geronimo Jackson Lily Page.png|(Lily) 5x02 Simplet limites de Storybrooke t-shirt.png|(Excalibur) ''Exposé'' * Dans , lorsque Belle regarde la télévision à l'hôpital, on peut entendre le début du feuilleton Exposé. Cette série fictive avait également été utilisée dans LOST. (Le Petit Géant) Autres Yeux * Emma se réveille de son accident de voiture avec un gros plan sur son œil. (Il Était une Fois) * Les souvenirs de Graham débutent par un plan sur son œil. (Le Cœur du Chasseur) * Il y a un gros plan sur l'œil de Mary Margaret, lorsque David lui verse la larme de Regina. (Deuxième Étoile à Droite…) * Il y a un gros plan sur l'œil de Belle quand elle se réveille. (Secrets de Famille) * Lorsqu'Ingrid lance le Sortilège des Mille Éclats sur Anna, un gros plan sur l'œil de la princesse est montré. (La Sœur Parfaite) * Un gros plan sur l'œil de Mary Margaret est présenté lorsque le Sortilège des Mille Éclats s'abat sur Storybrooke. (L'Étoile Filante) * Lorsque Blanche-Neige et le Prince Charmant ont leur vision en touchant la licorne, un gros plan sur leur œil est montré. (La Licorne) * Il y a un gros plan sur l'œil de Killian dans le caveau de Regina. (Sans Pitié) * Lorsque Mary Margaret se réveille de son charme du Sommeil, un gros plan sur son œil est montré. (L'Éveil) 1x01 œil Emma Swan prison Storybrooke réveil Graham Humbert Leroy cellule loup accident voiture.png|(Il Était une Fois) 1x07 souvenirs passé Graham Humbert.png|(Le Cœur du Chasseur) 2x21 œil Mary Margaret Blanchard goutte larme Regina Mills.png|(Deuxième Étoile à Droite…) 4x06 Belle réveil œil mort mère Colette.png|(Secrets de Famille) Sortilège des Mille Éclats 4x08.png|(La Sœur Parfaite) 4x09 Mary Margaret Blanchard Sortilège des Mille Éclats œil yeux regard brisure miroir.png|(L'Étoile Filante) 4x16 œil vision Prince David Charmant.png|(La Licorne) 4x16 œil vision Blanche-Neige.png|(La Licorne) 6x07 œil Killian Jones Crochet longue-vue caveau Mills.png|(Sans Pitié) 6x17 Mary Margaret Blanchard réveil œil charme du Sommeil.png|(L'Éveil) Titres des épisodes * Deux titres en version originale se ressemblent ; Stranger in a Strange Land et The Stranger. Dans les deux épisodes, il est question de Phuket. (La Promesse de Pinocchio) * Lorsque Rumplestiltskin explique à Regina que la magie est impuissante face à la mort, il prononce : « Mort, c'est mort. » (Dead is dead en VO), qui est le titre du douzième épisode de la saison 5 de LOST en VO. (Le Docteur) * Lors de la dispute entre Clochette et Regina, cette dernière compare la fée à un papillon de nuit (« moth » en VO). Or The Moth se trouve être le titre du septième épisode de la première saison de LOST en VO. (Fée Clochette) * Le titre original de l'épisode, There's No Place Like Home (« On n'est jamais mieux que chez soi »), a déjà été utilisé dans la série LOST, pour la trilogie des épisodes 12 à 14 de la saison 4 (Ceux qui restent en VF). * Le titre A Tale of Two Sisters, fait écho au premier épisode de la saison 3 de la série LOST, nommé A Tale of Two Cities. Cet épisode était d'ailleurs une introduction au personnage de Juliet Burke, interprétée par Elizabeth Mitchell, qui fait ses débuts dans la série à la fin de l'épisode suivant. (Elsa et Anna d'Arendelle) * M. Gold dit d'Hadès qu'il est un Stranger in a Strange Land. C'est le titre VO du neuvième épisode de la saison 3 de LOST. (Le Cristal de l'Olympe) * Le titre original de l'épisode fait référence à la page XXIII du livre de contes. Il s'agit d'un des nombres maudits. (Page 23) Membres de la production * La boite mail de Henry contient des e-mails de Mark, Daniel, Scott et Damon. Les trois premiers sont des noms de personnages de LOST, et « Damon » est une référence à Damon Lindelof, l'un des créateurs de la série. (Il Était une Fois) ** En version originale, la voix du météorologue de Storybrooke et de l'annonceur du programme Exposé est celle de Damon Lindelof. (Le Vol de la Colombe) * La baby-sitter de Henry s'appelle Mme Cuse. Carlton Cuse a été l'un des producteurs exécutifs de LOST. (Un Pirate Dans la Ville) * Le Murray's Club porte le même nom qu'une des ingénieurs son de la série. (La Veuve Noire) * La voix entendue à la télévision est celle de Carlton Cuse. (Lily) Répliques * Lorsque Graham commence à se souvenir de sa vie, il se réveille et dit à Regina « Ce n'était pas un rêve mais plutôt un souvenir ». Desmond dit la même chose à Penny dans l'épisode Les Exilés. (Le Cœur du Chasseur) * Regina offre un cadeau à Henry en lui disant que l'occasion est qu'elle l'aime. Les mêmes mots sont échangés entre Desmond et Penny dans Impression de déjà-vu. (Le Chevalier d'Or) * Regina ordonne à un de ses soldats de « ne pas lui dire ce qu'elle peut faire ou ne pas faire », qui est une réplique récurrente de John Locke. (Le Chant du Criquet) * Belle, ayant perdu la mémoire, demande à Ruby si elles sont amies, ce qu'elle approuve. Claire, également amnésique, pose la même question à Charlie qui le confirme aussitôt. De plus, les deux personnages sont interprétés par Emilie de Ravin. (Le Petit Géant) * Regina ordonne à Zelena de ne pas lui dire ce qu'elle ne peut pas être, rappelant grandement la réplique phare de John Locke. (Nous ne Sommes Plus au Kansas…) Lieux * Regina mentionne qu'Emma a vécu quelque temps à Tallahassee, ville très importante dans LOST. (Le Prix à Payer) * Phuket, le lieu où a voyagé August, est une référence à LOST, où Jack Shephard est allé également. (La Promesse de Pinocchio) * Neal et Emma se rencontrent à Portland, un endroit mentionné dans LOST, et une référence à l'épisode Loin de chez elle (Not In Portland en VO). (Tallahassee) 2x06 Neal Cassidy Emma Swan bébé faux échapper Portland.png|(Tallahassee) 2x06 Tallahassee carte nouvelle vie Emma Swan Neal Cassidy.png|(Tallahassee) Divers * Le nom de famille d'Emma est Swan. Dans LOST, la troisième station du projet Dharma est nommée « Le Cygne » (Swan en VO). (Il Était une Fois) * Emma conduit une Coccinelle Volkswagen Beetle comme John Locke sauf que sa voiture est de couleur rouge. (Il Était une Fois) * Mary Margaret lit le roman L'Île Mystérieuse de Jules Verne, rappelant l'île justement mystérieuse de LOST. (Le Vol de la Colombe) ** Le livre apparaît de nouveau lorsque Ruby l'offre à Belle, amnésique. (Le Petit Géant) ** L'Île Mystérieuse est un nom utilisé par Capitaine Nemo pour qualifier le Pays des Histoires Secrètes. (En Eaux Troubles) * Mary Margaret et David sont assis sur un tronc d'arbre similaire à celui d'Ethan et Claire dans Congés de maternité. ** De plus, une scène ici rappelle fortement une autre de l'épisode 5 de la saison 1 de LOST. En effet, la scène où Mary Margaret tombe du haut d'un ravin et est rattrapée de justesse par David est très similaire celle où Jack tombe du haut d'une falaise et est sauvé par Locke. (Le Vol de la Colombe) * Les tasses dans lesquelles August et Emma boivent l'eau du puits à souhaits est la même que celle de Richard Alpert. (Le Chevalier d'Or) * Quand Pinocchio arrive dans notre monde, tombe au sol et se retrouve allongé comme Jack et Locke lorsqu'ils prennent conscience que leur avion s'est écrasé. Il est justement dans la même scène surpris par un avion de la compagnie Oceanic Airlines. (La Promesse de Pinocchio) * La fosse où se trouvent Emma, Mary Margaret et Cora au début de l'épisode ressemble fortement à la fosse où sont placés Jin, Michael et Sawyer par les survivants de la queue de l'avion, dans LOST. De plus, l'épisode de LOST en question est également l'épisode 3 de la saison 2. (Lancelot) * Neal et Emma ont l'intention de commencer une nouvelle vie ensemble à Tallahassee, un endroit très important de LOST. (Tallahassee) * Selon son avis de recherche, Neal est né le 23 mars 1977. 23 est l'un des nombres maudits, et 1977 a été une année importante pour le projet Dharma. (Tallahassee) * Le mot Arzt (docteur en allemand) figure sur le document de Victor Frankenstein attestant son statut de médecin. Leslie Arzt était l'un des survivants du vol Oceanic 815. ** Par ailleurs, le personnage est doublé par le comédien Bernard Alane, qui prête également sa voix à Alphonse Frankenstein. (Au Nom du Frère) * Emma, M. Gold et Henry prennent un vol Ajira Airlines à destination de New York. C'est le deuxième avion à se crasher dans LOST. De plus, la durée de vol annoncé est de 42 minutes, qui est un autre chiffre en référence à la série. (Le Petit Géant) * Anton dit s'être fait deux nouveaux amis, Jack et James. Dans LOST, Jack Shephard et James Ford sont deux des survivants les plus connus, et deux amis d'Hugo Reyes. (Le Petit Géant) * Emma se lance à la poursuite de Neal comme Sawyer lorsqu'il poursuit Kate dans son flash-sideway. De plus, les fugitifs portent les mêmes vêtements et ont eu une relation amoureuse par le passé. (Manhattan) * L'apparition de Belle au Pays Imaginaire peut être une référence à l'homme en noir de LOST. (L'Orpheline) * La manière dont se déplace le nuage de fumée magique, symbolisant la vie de Zelena, rappelle beaucoup le Monstre de l'Île. (Nous ne Sommes Plus au Kansas…) * Dans De l'autre côté, Juliet Burke déclarait que son livre préféré était le roman Carrie de Stephen King publié en 1974, où une adolescente provoque des ravages dans une ville du Maine à cause d'un don de télékinésie qu'elle a du mal à contrôler. Cette description correspond assez étrangement à Elsa et Ingrid, personnage incarné par Mitchell. (Elsa et Anna d'Arendelle) ** Emilie de Ravin et Rena Sofer ont participé ensemble à l'adaptation du roman en téléfilm en 2002, dans les rôles respectifs de Chris Hargensen et Miss Desjardin. * Le réveil-matin de Mary Margaret ressemble au compte à rebours de la station du Cygne. (Secret Maléfique) * Crochet retrouve son voilier dans une bouteille à Storybrooke. Richard Alpert observe une réplique du Rocher Noir, le bateau qui l'a amené sur l'île dans l'épisode Suivez le guide. (La Voix de la Liberté) * Isaac est le nom du père de Jacob dans la Bible. Jacob est un des personnages-clés de LOST, immortel, et gardien de l'Île. (La Veuve Noire) * La scène dans laquelle l'Apprenti recrute le nouvel Auteur rappelle grandement le test que fait passer Richard Alpert à John Locke enfant, dans Le Messager. (Opération Mangouste) * La chanson jouée au Café Granny, Shambala de Three Dog Night, a également été en vedette dans l'épisode Tricia Tanaka Is Dead, également écrit par Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz. (Du Côté Obscur) * Henry quittant les Enfers pour le Mont Olympe, rappelle Christian Shephard ouvrant les portes de l'église, dans l'ultime épisode de LOST. ** De plus, lorsqu'une âme n'a plus d'affaire inachevée, elle peut passer à autre chose . Le même terme est utilisé pour les flash-sideways des personnages défunts. (Une Chance de Rédemption) * Henry Jekyll poussant Mary à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre rappelle l'accident arrivé à John Locke. (L'Étrange Cas) * Le porte-clés d'Ashley a la forme d'une Converse rouge. En plus de rappeler la couleur fétiche de Ruby dont la grand-mère est la gérante du Café Granny, il peut s'agir d'une référence à l'épisode Impression de déjà-vu, où la couleur (dont celle des Converses) y est omniprésente. (Le Terrier du Lapin) * La série LOST mentionne à de nombreuses reprises l'œuvre Des souris et des hommes (Of Mice and Men en version originale). Par coïncidence, l'adaptation en film a pour compositeur original Mark Isham. 1x10 Mary Margaret Blanchard livre Jules Verne L'île Mystérieuse Café Granny.png|(Le Vol de la Colombe) 1x20 Pinocchio allongé au sol.png|(La Promesse de Pinocchio) 1x20 vol Oceanic Pinocchio 23 octobre 1983.png|(La Promesse de Pinocchio) 2x12 document médecin Victor Frankenstein Arzt.PNG|(Au Nom du Frère) 2x13 Emma Swan Henry Mills M. Gold avion New York Ajira Airlines.png|(Le Petit Géant) Zelena poussière verte sol hangar portail temporel 3x20.png|(Nous ne Sommes Plus au Kansas…) 4x15 Jolly Roger maquette bouteille Capitaine Crochet Killian Jones.png|(La Voix de la Liberté) 4x21 Apprenti Sorcier stylos plumes choix nouvel Auteur regard.png|(Opération Mangouste) en: List of Lost References Catégorie:Concepts Catégorie:Références